Lydia
Lydia is a ghost Danny encounters in the TV show Danny Phantom. Lydia is Freakshow's loyal ghost slave, and the only one left to obey him being hypnotized. Her most notable characteristic is that her body is covered in tattoos that she can bring to life and control. At no point in the episodes she appears in does she say a single word. However, she does scream when Danny transforms her into various objects in "Reality Trip" and she also screams in rage when Danny traps Freakshow in the Fenton Thermos in the same episode. Her name is likely a reference to the song "Lydia, the Tattooed Lady" a 1939 song written by Harold Arlen and Yip Harburg. Appearance/History Lydia first appears in "Control Freaks" as Freakshow's most loyal slave. Like his other ghosts, she commits crimes as a ghost and performs as a human in Circus Gothica. But unlike the other ghosts, she still serves Freakshow willingly and does not abandon him when Danny breaks his staff. She, along with Freakshow, appears again in "Reality Trip". At the beginning of the episode, she has been captured by the Guys In White and is used to persuade Freakshow to tell them about The Reality Gauntlet. She and Freakshow end up escaping with the gauntlet. She uses her tattoos to attack Casper High's end-of-school Dumpty Humpty concert and to kidnap Sam and Tucker twice. She engulfs Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Sam's parents, and Tucker's parents with a wave of her tattoos and teleports them to Freakshow. She uses three of her bat tattoos to keep track of Danny, Sam, and Tucker as they search for the Reality Gems. Once they get the gems she captures the trio the same way as their families. After Danny defeats Freakshow, Lydia tries to attack Danny, but Danny uses the Reality Gauntlet to transform her into various objects and she flies away. In "Phantom Planet," she can be seen in the crowd of ghosts that surround and attack Danny, and then again turning the planet intangible. It is unclear how she died. Personality Lydia is very silent, to the point that she never says anything. She often hides her body in a cloak, through which only her glowing eyes can be seen. She is very loyal to Freakshow and will do whatever he asks of her and anything she can to help him. Powers Lydia can fly and turn intangible and invisible, and she most likely possesses the other standard ghost powers. She can bring the tattoos that cover her body to life and control them, the same DC Comics' Tattooed Man. In "Control Freaks" she only uses her tattoos to attack. In "Reality Trip" she also uses her tattoos to engulf herself and/or others and teleport them. However her powers revolve completely around her tattoos, and when off her body she is very vulnerable. Relationships Freakshow Lydia is more than a mere assistant or sidekick to Freakshow. It is hinted that the two have or had, a romantic relationship despite Freakshow being a human. It could be that she was Freakshow's wife, girlfriend, or fiancée as a human. Other Ghosts She worked with Danny and the other ghosts, who were under Freakshow's command in "Control Freaks", though she did so willingly while Danny was forced. After defeating her and Freakshow twice, Lydia likely does not like Danny. When he had the power of the Reality Gauntlet, Lydia seemed to fear Danny (likely because Danny changed her to different forms). Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Minions